ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Justified Reckoning (2011)
Card Justified Prison Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Hurricane Hawk © vs. Ashten Cross vs. Mr. Insult vs. Matt Ryder Steel Cage Match; If Scott Diamond wins, WWEFan must step down as Vice President of EAW. If Chris Hessian wins, Matt Daniels must step down as CEO of EAW. Scott Diamond vs. Chris Hessian EAW InterWire Championship Erik Yung © vs. Colin Kaline Triple Threat Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Cameron Ella Ava © vs. Carrie vs. Heart Break Gal EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Mutiny (King Cliff & Moses X) © vs. Team Burial (CM Banks & Alexander Da Vinci) EAW New Breed Championship Dark Demon © vs. Pyrite Results *3. Cameron smashes the title onto Carrie's head as Carrie had Heart Break Gal in the Torture Rack. *4. Colin uses the InterWire Title Belt onto Erik during the match. At the ending of the match, Colin was going for the Midnight Special (Celtic Cross) but Erik counters with a Crucifix Driver Pin as Colin's legs were close to the ropes as the referee did the pin count. After the match, replay shows Colin's legs were on the middle rope but the referee didn't see them. Once the replay was ended, Colin was arguing with the referee of what happened in the final moments of the contest. *6. At the end of the match, Mr. Insult was going for the Ultimate Insult onto Hawk but Hawk counters with a hard right hand as Mr. Insult plunges onto a table as cameras revealed that Hawk had on brass knuckles for that right hand. Hawk drops the brass knuckles down to the floor beneath as he proceeds to climb over the top. Hawk then slips down further and jumps off landing on the floor thus winning the match and retaining the championship. After the match, Hawk was being supported by Cameron Ella Ava as he holds up his EAW World Heavyweight Championship and the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *Hurricane Hawk was about to get something for Cameron Ela Ava before her match until he's stopped by Max A. Million. Max told Hawk that the present he'd gotten for Cameron was found being vandalized. Hawk was pissed so he went back to where Cameron was and told her to focus on her match as he gonna figure things out. *Erik Yung was looking around backstage in the catering area as he walks up to a stage crew member. Erik asks the member to where his car keys as the Stage Crew Member say no. Erik told the member that he gave his car keys to another member earlier even he didn't see his face due to being pretty cold and covered up by a ski mask. The Crew Member than tells Erik to take a look inside the trailer as the member guarantee that no one had Erik's car keys. Erik looks inside the trailer shaking his head with an upset expression on his face not seeing the man. Erik was to do something until he heard a loud boom on the outside of the trailer as Erik and the rest of the stage crew members approach as a Convertible Viper was shown crashing into a large wall and pipe. Erik was in total shock and enraged that his car got smashed as he looks inside the window and sees a dummy sitting inside of the car in the driver seat as Erik Yung looks on pissed. Erik shove multiple Stage Crew Members until he sees Colin Kaline standing on the other side of the hall with a ski mask in his hand as Colin smirks down at Erik and continues walking as he said to Colin "You son of a bitch! You just better hope you'll be able to even WALK out of this arena because I will lie your silly little career to rest after this night is over." Colin responded to Erik by telling him " I'd like to see you try Erik Yung and your car isn't going to be the only thing I'm taking from you, but that EAW Interwire Championship will be in my possession just very soon. Have a nice night...Erik" before he walked away. *Mutiny (King Cliff & Moses X) tried to explain to their boss, Matt Daniels but it was no avail because Daniels was busy thinking ways to keep his position as CEO of EAW later tonight. Then a loud knock can be heard on the door as Moses X answers the door with a mailman stares at Moses X with two long and large packages by his side. The mailman told them that the packages came from an anonymous source as Moses X signs off on the sheet of paper as the mailman walks off and Moses X and King Cliff bring in the huge packages. Moses X wonder who sends him and King Cliff open his packages to reveal a shovel with a Team Burial t-shirt wedged in between the handles. Mutiny got pissed off due to the funny presents from Team Burial and Daniels ask them to leave before they ruin his new Vuitton carpets. Moses X and King Cliff storm out of Daniels' office as he smirks looking down at some paperwork. *Hurricane Hawk almost had his locker room keys until Matt Daniels forced him to play "Guess The Tranny". Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011